Khel Hellam
Summary Khel Hellam is an Ancient High Ranker, and one of the Elders of FUG. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, higher with Ancient Power Name: Khel Hellam, Elder Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unkown (He's old enough that his name disappears from Ranker's ranking) Classification: Human (?), FUG Ranker, FUG Elder, High Ranker, Blue Hole, Spear Bearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Bow and Arrow user, Large Size (Type 1; His Ancient is over 14 meters tall), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated apart of his ribs that were destroyed, although he has to concentrate to regenerate), Accelerated Development (Passive; He got stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple arrows with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Vector Manipulation/Spatial Manipulation (Khel Hellam's arrow trail can change the direction/space/vector of anyone who touches or enters those trails returns them to the starting point from when they make contact with it), Aura (His aura can manifest a Minotaur-shaped Ancient that fights without Khel Hellam's orders), Breath Attack (The Ancient One can breath out plants), Plant Manipulation (The Ancient is capable of generating plants with its mouth), BFR (When his arrows and Soo-oh shinsoo are combined, they are able to send any target hit by his arrow wherever he wants), Clairvoyance (Able to see the future of people and their fates), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Country level (Stronger than both Evankhell and Yama's Partial Transformations, also he managed to held his own against them simultaneously. Fought and matched Yama's Complete Transformation for some period of time, however, he was eventually overwhelmed), Country level+ with Ancient Power (Overpowered the combined efforts from Evankhell and Yama's Partial Transformation to stop one of its attacks) Speed: At least Relativistic (Reacted and intercepted Yama's attack while mortally wounded. Kept up with Yama's Complete Transformation) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain), higher with Ancient Power Striking Strength: Country Class '(Should be at least physically comparable to Evankhell, if not superior) 'Durability: Country level (Evankhell and Yama had to join forces to try to defeat him. Whitstood the recoil of his own attacks during his battle with Yama's Complete Transformation) Stamina: High (Weaker or comparable characters can continue fighting with lost body parts and a hole in their chest) Range: Standard melee range. At least Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and arrow's trails Standard Equipment: Bow and arrows Intelligence: High (Has much more experience and is a better fighter than the likes Yama, Evankhell, Karaka and Baam) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bow and Arrows: Khel Hellam's primary weapon which possesses numerous capabilities. On his first interaction with Evankhell, the Elder shoots two arrows that trap both the High Ranker and Yu Han Sung. These arrows are capable of even resisting Evankhell's normal flames which caused her having to use a special type of flame that can burn Shinsoo to get out of the trap. These arrows can also send people to a different part of the Tower, such as when he sent Yama to the Wall of Peaceful Coexistence (albeit requiring assistance from Soo-oh). *'Massacre Light Storm: '''Khel Hellam shoots countless arrows shoots toward his opponents that pursue them without any chance to escape or even dodge. '''Ancient Power:' Khel Hellam possesses the power of an Ancient which takes the form of a giant bull. During the Battle of the Cage, Khel Hellam uses the Ancient to fire a Shinsoo blast resembling tree branches. These branches are very powerful as even Evankhell and Yama failed to repel them. However, Evankhell suggests that the Elder is simply a host for the Ancient thus incapacitating him would also eliminate the Ancient. Khel_hellam_2.jpg|Khel Hellam preparing to shoot his arrow 446-6.jpg|Hellam using the trail of his arrow to change Yama's vector 446-8.jpg|Hellam manifests his Ancient One 448-5.jpg|Hellam's Ancient One charging its breath attack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Plant Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 6